Conventionally, as means for peeling a film adhered to a substrate, patent document 1 discloses a method of peeling a peeling adhesive tape pressed on the surface of a substrate on which a film is adhered, in a state of pinching the substrate by pressing rollers, by moving the substrate on a conveying route to the downstream side, and rolling up the film and moving this portion in a conveying direction of a film gripping and conveying mechanism for holding this portion by a clamping unit.
Alternatively, as disclosed in patent document 2, there is also a method of holding the leading end of a substrate, winding up a peeling adhesive tape in a pressed state on a conveying route to the downstream side, and moving in a conveying direction by using a film gripping and conveying mechanism for gripping the lifted film by a clamping unit.